Golden Life of the Dragon
by Kitagawa
Summary: A girl named Zu Ariana just got sucked in to a TV and got in to Naruto World. But for what purpose?
1. Prologue

I hope you all would love this…I think

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I'm Zu Ariana and I'm 12 years old. I kind of live alone. I have long black hair and bright blue eyes. I ran away from my parents who don't notice me anymore and stayed somewhere in an apartment, making the manager think I'm 16. I even made the manager of In & Out think I'm 16 so I made some money. I'm also a master of Martial Arts since my real father and my mother are both Martial Artists not only that, my mom is also a famous doctor who knows al most everything and my father makes weapons for the government. He's really good at it. They taught me everything they know to me. We were having a great life until we barely seen each other. After my work shift from In & Out, I went back home and watch my favorite show Naruto.

The character I love there is Shikamaru. I admired his brain power! And he's so cool! I watched the episode where he battled that girl named Kin on the preliminary exams. He's so cool with that shadow imitation! After that I went off to bed thinking, what if I was in Naruto show and actually get to be with Shikamaru? I look outside that night and found a real star, shining so bright. I made a wish.

I wish that I was there in Naruto world. After I made that wish the ground started shaking. It was an Earthquake! I fall down in bed then I saw my TV shaking almost like dancing. Then a huge some kind of dark purple portal opened and sucked me in. I grabbed something to hold on then I saw my book full of drawings, my laptop, and my backpack full of manga books going in. My hands were slipping and so I let go and let the portal suck me in.

Through the portal, I was falling and still falling until I saw a light and the force around me was getting stronger. I couldn't move since I was falling too fast. When I finally reached the light everything went dark….

"Hey, I she alright?"

'_That voice…it sounds familiar…_' I thought. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I felt weak and my body felt numb and freezing.

"Let's get her to the hospital!"

Wait! Now I know. The first one was Naruto and that other voice was… '_…Shikamaru…_' I thought and I finally let my mind shut down.

What will happen next? Please review!


	2. Really fast in settling

I want to keep going so here's what happened next…

I opened my eyes slightly, seeing the light. I blinked once more and sat up. The surroundings were very familiar; it looked like a hospital room. When I was about to get off the bed the door opened. "Hey, you're awake!" said a boy with spiky blonde hair. I gasped. '_It couldn't be! No way! Naruto!_' I thought. I am so scared! WHAT IS GOING ON!

"Hey Shikamaru! She's awake!" said Naruto as some one replied, "alright, alright…" '_Could it be!...it is….it's Shikamaru…_' I thought as Shikamaru came in. Even if he isn't cute, he is still handsome. "Good to see you up! You know, you had us scared! You just dropped in! Literally!" said Naruto as I sweat dropped. '_Geez, he acts like an idiot…_' I thought. When I remembered how'd I got here, that's right my stuff. "Hey, where's my stuff?" I asked as Shikamaru points at a near table. There was my laptop, my bag, and my drawings.

"You guys haven't looked at those, right?" I asked as they shook their head. "Oh yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And this is Shikamaru!" Naruto said and Shikamaru replied, "What's your name?" "…Zu Ariana…" I said as they looked at me strangely. "What does that mean?" Naruto asked. '_Oh yeah, this is Japan. It's a good thing they're talking English_' I thought as I remembered my mom told me what my name means. I said, "Zu means dragon and Ariana means Golden Life! Together it means Golden Life of the Dragon"

"Golden Life of the Dragon? Wow!" said Naruto. '_He's getting to be a nuisance!_' I thought. "Hey, what's this?" Shikamaru asked as he brought the laptop to me. "Umm, it's a laptop" I said. "What's a laptop? And why is it heavy?" Shikamaru asked. '_Boy, idiots who doesn't know about laptops….maybe because this is from the past…_' I thought. "It's a device, almost like a television but it gives you a lot of information!" I said. "Oh…" Shikamaru and Naruto both said.

"How'd you get it!" Naruto asked. "Well, I just got it as a gift from my father. He kinda made it. It's the new kind! They'll be selling these in about the next 5 years!" I lied. "5 years! I want it now!" said Naruto. "Well, it costs a lot, about a billion!" I lied again but then I added, "I can show you how it works!"

"Really! SHOW ME!" said Naruto and Shikamaru nodded. "I want to see this too" he replied. I opened up the laptop and turned it on. A light screen showed up and the guys seem to be in awe. I logged in to my account and it made a sound. "AAHHHH! IT'S ALIVE?" Naruto screamed. I sweat dropped. "How can it work like this?" Shikamaru asked. "Electricity!" I said. "How?" Shikamaru asked again. '_Oh boy, he is so annoying!_' I thought. "I don't know" I said as I turned it off.

"Why'd you turned it off!" Naruto asked and I whacked him. "Cuz I have this weird feeling that some one is here" I said. "Bravo, bravo" said a man hanging in the ceiling. It was Kakashi. "…oh great, an unlikely pervert…" I said with a stern voice. "How do you know he's a pervert?" Naruto asked with amazement. "He's reading the book…" I said. '_What an idiot….oh well_' I thought.

"Hmm, you rely on your instincts?" Kakashi asked. "Sort of but some time I rely on something more than logic" I said which made Naruto & Shikamaru confused but for Kakashi, he understand.

/Shikamaru's POV/

'_Rely something more than logic? What does that mean?_' I thought. It seems like Kakashi gets it. After Kakashi and Zu got to know each other. We went to the 5th's office to explain what happen. "Who are you and where are you from?" Tsunade asked as Zu replied, "I am Zu Ariana and I am from…the Dragon Village" '_Dragon village? Where's that supposed to be? Is there such a thing?_' I thought. She could be lying. "Dragon village? I have never heard of it, what is it?" Tsunade asked and Zu replied, "I cannot tell you more about the village. Its existence and all about it is needed to be concealed" '_she said it well…which means she isn't lying_' I thought as Tsunade asked more.

"I see, how'd you get here?"

"Well…I guess it must be from that teleportation spell that I receive from my uncle"

"Teleportation spell?"

"Oh yes, I guess it brought me here…where ever this is"

"This is Konoha Village, anyway, there are more I wish to asked"

/My POV/

'_More to asked! Oh man! I don't think I can handle to lie again! And I admit it I am a good liar_' I thought. I've been lying about Dragon village and how I got here. "Do you know your way back home?" Tsunade asked and I shook my head. "Well why not?" Tsunade asked more.

"Well…I'm still just a kid…and only those who are 18 and up will know how to use the map" I lied. "Why?" Tsunade asked. '_OH MY GOD! I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THE QUESTIONS!_' I thought. "Well, for example. If a boy runs away and been captured by some thugs. They might force him the location of the village….that's why" I lied again. "Oh? So you have no choice but to stay here, eh?" Tsunade said and I nodded. "Well, alright but to stay here you have to get a job" said Tsunade.

"Uhhh, what are the occupations?" I asked. "Well, there's a shinobi job…and-" before I let Tsunade finish, I said "I'll take that! I always wanted to be a ninja!" Everyone was surprised. "Oh? What are you good at?" Tsunade asked. "Well, in my village. No one had ever beaten me in close combat" I said. "So you don't know how to control Chakra?" Tsunade asked. "No…I do think I have chakra…I just couldn't do techniques…" I said. "Hey! You're more like that fuzzy eye-brow kid!" Naruto said. '_FUZZY EYE BROW KID! LEE? WHAT DOES HE KNOW!_' I thought as I twitched. I'll get back to him.

After a while, I completely settled in. My surroundings don't really bother me that much. When I stay somewhere, I'll settle in quickly for like 5 seconds. The hokage, Tsunade actually rent me an apartment. My job is D-rank missions with team 7: Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi. Hold on….what episode is this, anyway? Oh well. This episode must be before Sasuke left.

Some one knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I asked and the reply comes, "Hey Z! This is Naruto! Let me in!" "Alright, Alright! I'm coming!" I said as I open the door to let Naruto in and some also come in, it was Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru. '_Oh great…_' I thought. "You guys this is Zu! Zu meet Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee!" said Naruto. '_I already know, you idiot_' I thought.

"So you're the one that Naruto and Shikamaru talked about, nice to meet you!" said Sakura as she hold out her hand, of course I shook it. "Really? And you must be Sakura; I heard rumors about Team 7. You guys are always in trouble but also heroes! Is that right?" I asked and Sakura nodded proudly. "Naruto also mention that you are great at close combat!" said Lee and Sasuke said, "He also said that you were never beaten in a close combat in your village." "He did? How sweet!" I said with a fake smile. '_Damn that Naruto! I don't wanna fight! I don't even know if I can beat him!_' I thought.

"You wanna go sparring?" Lee asked. "Oh no! I shouldn't, seriously!" I said. "Come on, we like to see how Dragon villagers fight!" said Naruto. "It's just a little bit, please?" Lee said. I was about to give up until Shikamaru said, "Hey, hey, if she says no then no. She just got settle in, no need to rush." I appreciated what he said so I guess I can show them what I'm made of. "Hmm…Thank you Shikamaru but you know, I'm gonna give it a shot!" I said. "Yes! Alright! Let's go!" said Lee.

After a while, we found a spot for a short sparring match. Man, things go fast so quickly. "Alright, I'm not gonna go easy on you, Zu-san!" said Lee. "Me too!" I said. "Ready? Begin!" said Shikamaru and yes he's the referee. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are on the sidelines watching. "You can do it, Zu-chan!" Naruto cheered. '_Humph, easy for you to say!_' I thought. "Okay I'll start!" said Lee.

He charged at me fast but I can see where he's going. When I saw Lee almost in front of me I quickly did a back flip which my foot hit his jaw. I can feel the others surprised of how quickly I can estimate my opponent's attacks and defenses but I can't be sure of how I do this. He charged at me again, this time he's going behind. I can see the determination and the strategy. When he disappeared right in front of my eyes, I made a front flip and still my foot hit his jaw. Before I was half finished of my front flip; I stopped. I was standing upside down, I turn using my hands and with that I finished my front flip by landing on Lee. I sat on top of him and started hitting his pressure points. Elbows, chest, and collar bone. After that I jumped off of him, I made more back flips to distance away from Lee. I looked around and saw everyone's eyes widened. Lee stands up wobbling.

"How? I can't move my arms…" said Lee. "By hitting your sensitive pressure points from your arm, I managed to make them numb for a while, plus by hitting your chest, it will make your speed slow as any human can be" I said which made everyone awing now. "She's right…" said Shikamaru. '_This is so easy…this feels like…I'm the star of the show…I was never this strong and fast…maybe everything I lied….must be true….nah, couldn't be…could it?_' I thought. "Well, I'm off!" I said as I walked off. Everyone followed and of course Shikamaru helped Lee.

"You're really unbeatable in close combat, Zu-san. But just you wait, I won't go easy and I shall defeat you!" said Lee-san using that _act._ '…_scary…_' I thought. When we were almost off the training grounds, I thought I should do something. "Hey Shikamaru, do you know where do they make swords?" I asked. "Yes but why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, I want to make something" I said. "You want to make a sword?" Naruto asked. "Nope, something else…" I said and this got the four of them so curious. "What is it?" Naruto asked and I said, "It's a secret".

All the way to the sword shop, he kept on asking. '_Gosh! WHEN DOES HE GIVE UP!_' I thought and after all that Sakura finally punched him. "Phew, arigato-gozaimasu, Sakura-san" I said. "Don't mention it" said Sakura. When we were inside, I saw iron and some copper. '_Perfect_' I thought. "Excuse me Sir but may I use the furnace?" I asked and the keeper asked, "Why? You're too young." "Don't worry, I have learned a lot from my father" I said. (**I can't tell you guys what I'm making! So be patient!**)

/Shikamaru's POV/

For hours, she was making these weird shapes. A half circular and a rectangle and some I cannot describe. There were a lot of pieces that she created but for what? We've been watching since this morning and it's already sunset. Finally, she said she was done. "Gomen-nasai for taking so long" said Zu. "It doesn't matter as long as you tell what you were making" said the shop Keeper. "Can't tell ya! But I can show it to you someday after I'm done assembling these" Zu said. "Alright it's a deal" said the keeper.

I just remembered we didn't introduce ourselves to the old man. When we introduce ourselves to him he then told us his name, "I'm Yeti Zuko but you can call me Yeti". "Thank you for the furnace, Yeti-san!" said Zu. "Anytime!" said Yeti. '_This is strange…for some reason…everyone gets along too fast…even the old man let a girl use the furnace and beating Lee was impossible and Lee gets really down and humiliated but he seems to be fine with it ….Zu…who are you exactly?_' I thought.

/normal POV/

When they all return home it was already dark. Zu right now was putting all the props together.

/Zu's POV/

"I'm almost done!" I said as I put on the last two pieces. "There! Done!" I said then I yawn. I'm really, really tired so I'll make the bullets tomorrow. I walked to the bed wobbling then slumped on it. When my head hits the pillow I quickly fell asleep. '_I wonder what tomorrow will be like…_' I thought.

What is it gonna be like? Will it be a good day or a bad day?

Please review!


End file.
